Trinity Force
Basic attacks grant 20 movement speed for 2 seconds on hit. Minion, monster, and champion kills grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds. The movement speed bonus is halved for ranged champions. After using an ability, your next basic attack deals bonus damage equal to 200% of your base attack damage as physical damage. (2 second cooldown). |menu = Attack > Attack Damage Attack > Attack Speed Attack > Critical Strike Defense > Health Magic > Ability Power Magic > Mana Movement > Other Movement Items |buy = 3703g (3g) |sell = 2592g |code = 3078 }} Trinity Force is a legendary item in League of Legends.Trinity Force item page at the Official Web Page. Recipe |cost = 3 |total = 3703 |t1 = |t2= }} |t2 = |t2= }} |t3 = |t2= }} }} Cost Analysis * 250 health = 667g * 200 mana = 400g * 30 attack damage = 1080g * 30 ability power = 652g * 30% attack speed = 1000g * 10% critical strike chance = 500g *'Total Gold Value' = 4299g * The base stats are %|+596g}} gold efficient, without its two passives and movement speed stat. Similar Items }} Notes * is best used on champions that have some combination of the following: ** One or more low-cooldown spells to trigger Spellblade often ( , ). ** Ability to make use of a wide variety of champion statistics ( , ). ** High base attack damage, which Spellblade amplifies ( ). ** One or more abilities that grant flat movement speed ( ). ** Difficulty sticking to a target. * Using multiple abilities in succession does not result in stacking bonus damage, and the bonus damage does not increase on a critical strike. * Spellblade is a unique passive. However, if is used alongside and/or , it will combine the slowing field of the former with the other's damage increase. 's proc will always take priority over if both are present in a champion's inventory. * procs Lifesteal. It does not proc Spell Vamp, however. * Cooldown start after the proc is consumed (after the attack) not after the spell is activated. Trivia * is one of the only three items that grants both ability power and attack damage, the others being and . * features the most champion statistics in one item. * The highest damage possible from the passive is 260 physical damage and can be achieved with and , who both have 130 base damage at level 18. * The swords in the icon clearly resemble the item and two swords in the item to make the . * was the most expensive item prior to the V3.10a patch. After this, the title goes to the . * and are the only items that have a cost value not being a multiple of 5. * The name and icon for this item were almost certainly inspired by "The Legend of Zelda's" Triforce. ** The Triforce from The Legend of Zelda has three pieces: Power, Courage, and Wisdom. * It could also be a reference to the nuclear bomb tested during World War II, Where immense force was released at Trinity. * Typing 'Tons of damage' into the in the search bar for the new UI store finds the as a reference to Phreak's catch-phrase during Champion Showcases as well as the meme that follows it. **The new "Recommended Items" section of UI store also displays "Tons of Damage" as the description for when shown as a recommended item for a champion. ***It actually helps you deal tons of damage. Patch history price being reduced). V3.12: * Total cost increased to 3728g from 3628g. * movement speed bonus now halved for ranged champions. V3.10a: * removed * New basic attacks grant 20 movement speed for 2 seconds on hit. Minion, monster, and champion kills grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds * ** Damage increased to 200% base attack damage (from 150%) * Due to Phage's price reduction, total cost is now 3628g from 3843g. V3.04: * Item cost reduced to 3843g from 3903g. V3.01: * Combine cost reduced to 3g from 300g. * Item cost reduced to 3903g from 4200g. V1.0.0.152: * Item cost increased to 4200g from 4070g. * Critical strike chance reduced to 10% from 15%. * Slow reduced to 30% from 35% for melee attacks and reduced to 20% from 25% for ranged attacks. * Mana reduced to 200 from 250. * Movement speed reduced to 8% from 12%. V1.0.0.150: * Slow for ranged attacks reduced to 25% from 35%. V1.0.0.146: * Now displays its cooldown on the item itself rather than with a buff. V1.0.0.104: * Damage increased to 30 from 20. * Attack speed increased to 30% from 25%. * Critical strike increased to 15% from 12%. * Mana reduced to 250 from 300. * Health reduced to 250 from 300. V1.0.0.101: * Proc damage raised to 150% from 130%. V1.0.0.100: * "Reservoir" system has been removed. These items will now strictly respect the cooldown time between procs. The cooldown has been reduced to 2 second delays between procs from 3 seconds. V1.0.0.97: * Fixed a bug with that was causing the proc on spell cast to do less damage than intended. V1.0.0.75: * Slow reduced to 35% from 50%. * Spellcast effect reduced to 130% of base damage from 150%. V0.9.25.21: Added * Stats: Damage / Ability Power / Attack Speed / Crit / Move Speed / Health / Mana. * Chance on hit to slow the target. * Spell Casts cause the next attack to deal bonus damage. }} References cs:Trinity Force de:Stärke der Dreieinigkeit fr:Force de la Trinité pl:Moc Trójcy zh:三相之力 Category:Attack damage items Category:Ability power items Category:Attack speed items Category:Critical strike items Category:Health items Category:Legendary items Category:Mana items Category:Movement items Category:On-hit effect items